<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saturday Morning Baseball by charlidoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796112">Saturday Morning Baseball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlidoodle/pseuds/charlidoodle'>charlidoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlidoodle/pseuds/charlidoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the team finds out. Slibbs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saturday Morning Baseball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi friends! it's a short one today. if your world is anything like it is for me, the days are just a little bit tougher as of late. i hope you all are getting some rest, fresh air, and drinking your water :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was an insistent banging at the door, most definitely tied to the fist of an innocent 13-year-old boy who lived down the street, Danny. The warmth of the bed made it almost possible to drown out the noise, but the grunt from behind told her he was hearing it too. Slipping out from under the covers was easier said than done, his grip heavy on her waist, but a couple of kisses on his temple always loosened his fingers. She promised she’d be back soon, slipping a robe on over his most well-loved NCIS t-shirt. Roughly running her fingers through her hair, she chuckled at the big knot she undoubtedly found at the blonde ends. Her lips tingled ever so slightly at the sensation and it reminded her of their swollenness. Danny was in for a real sight. Reaching the bottom of the steps she noticed a bat leaning up against the window. She smiled at the image of her trying to get Gibbs out of bed to play baseball on a Saturday morning when she knew how he looked upstairs. Swinging open the door with the smile still plastered on her face, she let the sun flood the hall. Well, the sun and the three NCIS agents that eagerly stood on his porch. </p><p>Her jaw dropped faster than it had ever before and her hand flew to her chest. The three agents stood in equal shock, but the silence did not last long for them.</p><p>“Jack,” cheered Torres. Of course, he would be the one to enjoy this the most. "Funny seeing you here!" </p><p>“I, uh,” she looked between all three agents, genuinely perplexed on what sentence would make the most sense. Ellie was blushing hard and McGee claimed a goofy grin. Looking down at herself, taking in the full scene from their perspectives, she could hardly contain her full body laugh accompanied by a deep red flush to her cheeks. </p><p>“I got nothing,” she said, throwing her arms up in disbelief. </p><p>“You might not, but I am officially $100 richer,” beamed Ellie. </p><p>“Not fair, there would have been an office kiss soon enough,” McGee protested, his grin muting any real disappointment he felt. </p><p>“I don’t even want to know,” Jack chuckled, opening the door wider. “Can I welcome you all in for some coffee?”</p><p>“Well, we were looking for a third baseman,” Torres said, glancing down at his glove in hand, “but this ought to be a better show.”</p><p>Jack’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Hey, you all better be on your best behaviour, he’s going to be grumpy about getting up.” </p><p>The whole team's eyes hit the floor as she said it and she knew that could only mean one thing. </p><p>“You’d think you could feel him coming when you’re in his own house, wouldn’t you?” she joked, turning to face the man she already knew was there. He stood in jeans and a hoodie. His hair was flat and she unconsciously reached up on her toes to ruffle it. </p><p>“Morning,” he whispered, leaning down to place a small kiss on her lips and surprising all of them, Jack included. Holding her close he squeezed her hips before saying, “go get dressed”. Her smile was just shy of silly, squeezing his hand before jogging back up the stairs. </p><p>“Coffee’s not going to drink itself,” Gibbs said, looking back up at his three stunned agents with a perfectly neutral face. They all stood still. </p><p>“Hell, we all know Jack’ll drink it all if you wait much longer.” He left the door open and made his way to the kitchen. The agents moved so quickly they weren’t even sure who made it in first.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>